The Unique Stray Pack
Note these pups I adopted Remzi from sonic and Arno I adopted from techno. I adopted Zelia and Verity from Vixiedog and finally I adopted Cinda from Eva & Estrella together forever. Appearance Remzi: Chihuahua and doberman mix. He is twice as large as a chihuahua and is a bit bulky looking. He is a mostly all black but has tan marking on his under belly and paws. His eye's are dark brown. He has no collar for now. Arno Small for his age. Light brown around the face, on his back, and a very small spot or two on belly. The rest of his fur is blood red. Purple eyes, and blue collar. Zelia: A golden colored pomsky with sky blue eyes. She wears a black cape that goes halfway down her back and wears a navy blue collar. Cinda A dark redish dash hound that has one brown eye on the left and a shadey blue colour on the right due to she's blind. Larzuo He is a small chocolate labradoodle and has a white underbelly and a white line down his face. He also like he has a squished body due to he's got a birth defect. Verity She is an all white with a black bang over the left eye and a black tail tip. She has purple eyes. Personality Remzi He is a pup who is very friendly and a hard worker. He is sensitive however. If someone upsets him bad enough, he'll get mad at them... fiercely mad actually. {However, he usually cries for a while after doing it as he hates being angry.} He actually loves to wear shirts. {Shirts for dogs.} You'll almost always catch him with one. He flirts with girls sometimes, but he actually don't like doing it, and it makes him embarrassed if he does do it. Arno Very stubborn, but most of the time, he is nice. He is very embarrassed by small size, but deals with it like a boss. Zelia: She is a bit of a rebel but not to much of one. Cinda: She a bit shy due to her disability but warms up quickly to everyone. She is really adventurous and likes to try new things. Laruzo: He is a bit shy meeting new people due to his birth defect and due to that he also has a learning disability. Tho when he trusts you and it does't take long. He is a very spunky boy that loves loves to play and have fun. Verity She is very very shy. She loves her little pack and stay's close to one of them. She also hates getting into trouble and is a big time rule follower. Bio Remzi He was from a nice family his dad was a Chihuahua and his mom was doberman. Well it was a nice family but the parents never even wanted a pup. So the parents abounded him at a young age and he had to defend for him self. Tho during his time with his parents he found out what are shirts and started wearing one all the time and will never take it off unless it's for a bath. Arno Like Remzi he abounded also. Though he got abounded due to he was the runt and his parents thought he wouldn't make it. Zelia: She was abused by her parents and didn't like it so she ran away. Cinda Like the other pups she was also abounded and abused and her parents didn't want her due to she was blind in her right eye. She got abused for awhile until she ran away from home like Zelia. Laruzo "Coming soon". Verity "coming soon" Stories How the Unique Stray Pack Met Triva Remzi is the oldest, then goes Arno, Zelia and little Cinda Category:Males Category:Male Category:Male Pup Category:Male pups Category:Male pup Category:Male Protagonist Category:Boys Category:Boy Character Category:Boy Pups Category:Boy Pup Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon characters Category:Fanon character Category:Fanon Character Category:Fanon pups Category:Fanon Pups Category:Fanon pup Category:Pups Category:Dogs Category:Dog Category:Second generation Category:Second gen Category:Second Gen Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Pup Category:Female pup Category:Female Character Category:Female protagonist Category:Female Protagonist Category:Girls Category:Girl Pups Category:Girl Character Category:Girl pup Category:Girl Category:Owned by Angelinatheballerinapup Category:Adopted Pup Category:Characters adopted Category:Adopted Siblings Category:Disabled Pup Category:Strays Category:Protagonists Category:Protagonist Category:Nice Pups Category:Shy Characters Category:Characters Category:Fanon Charcters Category:Future generation Category:Future Generation Category:Future gen Category:Future Gen